


caught in the web

by oceanicspirit



Series: silver fox Steve [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The First Avenger, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Steve does not get frozen for 70 years, silver fox steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: in which Steve doesn't stay under the ice for 70 years, instead he is the one that brings in Natasha to SHIELD
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: silver fox Steve [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	caught in the web

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new and exciting project! There have been many mishaps with me trying to get this first chapter published. My mental health was at a low and I also had some terrible migraines, but everything is good now!
> 
> I'm super excited for this story, especially with silver fox nomad Steve in here!
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

All Steve could remember was the cold harsh waters hitting his face as he crashed  _ The Valkyrie _ down in the Arctic. The only thing he could see was an eternity of black and the only embrace he could feel was the cold. 

*****

_ Captain Rogers can you hear me? _

_ Captain Rogers? _

_ Captain? _

_ Steve? _

_ Steve?? _

His ears were heavily ringing as low pitching sounds were making themselves known. Everything sounded so muffled and he felt himself squinting as the bright light shone down at him. A few pairs of hands had tried to prevent him from sitting up too quickly as his vision was slowly becoming clearer. 

“W-w…” Someone gently was giving him a few sips of water, the cool liquid felt good on his dry vocal cords. “W-where am I?” He winced at how sore his voice sounded.

“Hey Steve,” a familiar figure stood at the foot of his bed, “long time no see.”

“H-Howard?” A nurse allowed him to drink a few more sips of water. “Where am I?”

“You’re at a secured SSR clinical. Managed to find you, but I’ll tell you, it wasn’t easy.”

Another nurse helped Steve lean against the pillows. The two friends and associates were left alone in the room.

“Stark, how long has it been?”

Howard cupped his chin, “It’s been almost 20 years since you defeated Red Skull.”

“T-ten years?!” His eyes widened and the moment the super soldier tried to stand up, his vision became a bit dizzy and Howard helped him back on the bed. “Peggy,” he muttered, “Peggy, is she still?”

“Alive? Yeah she is. Agent Carter...or should I say Director Carter is currently running the SSR, which is soon to be named something different.”

“I missed our dance.”

The other man sat down next to the super soldier and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Still have a chance for that dance, but I should warn you Steve. Peggy isn’t the same girl as she was before.”

*****

Steve watched through the window as he was being driven to Peggy’s place by Howard’s butler, Jarvis. The other man told the super soldier about the crazy adventures that he got dragged along with before Peggy became director. Steve smiled at these, happily knowing that Peggy was out there kicking the butt of HYDRA and other groups that were influenced by it. 

“We’re here Captain Rogers.” 

Steve saw that they were in the suburbs and saw the house that Peggy lived in. He stepped out of the car and his heart clenched in pain. The blonde imagined himself coming home to Peggy, their kids running around and the sound of a dog barking. With a deep breath, he took his steps until he reached the door. Carefully he gave a couple of knocks and stepped back. The door finally opened and there stood a man with an elbow crutch. The man’s eyes widened and light up.

“Holy hell, your Captain America!” He straightened himself up the best he could and gave Steve a salute, in which the super soldier returned. “It’s an honor to meet you Cap! You saved my life during one of the raids on HYDRA. Oh god, look at me acting like a terrible person, come on in Captain Rogers.” The man wobbled a bit as he gave Steve some space to enter. “Though I’m sure Captain America doesn't make rounds to tell people that he’s alive.” Steve turned around and saw the man smiling. “I’m sure you’re here for Peggy.”

“That obvious huh?”

The man shrugged, “Well I do know that’s Stark’s car outside with Jarvis waiting in the driver seat.” He held his hand out and Steve saw the wedding ring, “The name’s Daniel Sousa.”

“Nice to meet you Daniel, a pleasure to meet a fellow soldier,” he shook Daniel’s hand.

“Daniel, who’s at the door?” Steve’s body froze as a familiar voice rang through the house. He turned around and saw her. She stood by the dining table wearing a pair of khakis and a white blouse. “Steve, is that you?”

“Hey Peg, came for that rain check.”

A choked sob escaped Peggy’s lips as she ran into Steve’s arms. She pulled away and placed a gentle hand on his face. 

“You’re alive.”

Steve smiled, “Yeah I’m alive. Howard found me and fished me out.”

“I’m going to go chat with Jarvis for a bit, leave you two kids alone.” Daniel gave them a small smile and stepped outside. 

“You married a good man Peggy.”

The woman laughed, “And how do you know he’s good?”

“Got a good grip and a good heart.” The blonde gave her a gentle smile. “I’m happy for you Peggy. Stark told me you became the new director.”

“Yes I did, come sit down, we have much to talk about.”

Peggy told Steve about everything that happened after he had crashed into the ice. Her eyes lit up as she talked about Daniel. Steve could see the love and happiness in her eyes. He was happy but also sad, knowing that if he didn’t crash that he might have married Peggy. 

“Steve, I’m so sorry.”

The soldier smiled at her and took her left hand in his own hands. “Don’t be sorry Peggy. You moved on and found love with another man. I’m happy for you, really I am. It just hurts to know that there are a whole lot of ‘what ifs’ running through my head. I’m proud of you Peg.”

“You’re a good man Steve, I’m sure somewhere out there, there’s someone out there for you.” Peggy got up and straightened herself up. “Now Captain, I do believe that I owe you a dance.”

Steve smiled and got up, he watched Peggy turn the radio on, a familiar song plays. 

*****

After their dance, Daniel comes back inside with Jarvis in tow. What surprises Steve is Howard also comes in. 

“Stark what are you doing here?”

Howard smiles, “Well Jarvis brought Daniel back to my place and then invited me over for dinner, besides there’s something Peggy and I would like to talk to you about.”

Jarvis had helped out Peggy with dinner, all five of them sat at the dinner table. 

“So what did you guys want to talk to me about,” Steve asked as he took a sip of water.

“While you were being defrosted, Howard called me on the phone. We talked about trying to get you back on your feet.”

Stark nodded and took a few sips of wine, “Since Peggy here is the director, we both had a talk about an interesting project, starting off with the renaming of the SSR.”

Steve raised a brow, “What are you guys renaming it?”

“The new name is ‘Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistic Division,” Howard answered.

“In other words, the acronym for it is SHIELD,” Peggy smiled at the super soldier.

“A fitting name if I don’t say so myself, director,” Daniel winked at his wife.

“But why SHIELD,” asked Steve.

Peggy placed a gentle hand on top of Steve’s arm, “We wanted to honor you. We wanted a group that would carry on your legacy.”

“So Cap, ready to become the very first SHIELD agent,” Howard grinned at his friend.

“I don’t know if Captain Rogers would be ready sir, after all he just recently woke up,” Jarvis voiced out his worries. 

Steve gave the other man a smile, “I appreciate your worries Jarvis, but I’ll be fine. After all the world needs Captain America,” he saw both Peggy and Howard look at each other, “what?”

“We were hoping to keep Captain America dead at the moment. If word gets out that you’re alive Steve, you’ll be hunted down because of your blood,” the super soldier frowned at Howard’s words.

“It’s for the best Steve. We just need to think of a new alias for you in the meantime,” Peggy patted Steve’s arm. 

*****

It’s been 10 years since Howard and Peggy had started up SHIELD. Steve was given a new identity: Jason Stark, Howard’s Stark second cousin, ex-military. The super soldier had to keep his hair colored, it also got to the point where his hair was getting longer and started growing a beard. He was relieved that he no longer had to color his hair since his blonde hair was getting a bit of a darker shade. Howard and Peggy had to convince him not to cut his hair and beard otherwise people would recognize him, still he did get a trim but nothing too drastic. The first few years were tough for Steve, having to hide his identity, but he enjoyed the privacy he had gotten. 

During his first 3 years as a SHIELD agent, Peggy and Daniel announced her pregnancy. Steve was a bit saddened but also happy for the couple and gave them his best wishes. Once Peggy’s first child was born, a happy healthy baby girl, Howard threw Steve a curve ball. 

“Steve, I want you to meet Maria Connors. Maria, meet my best friend Steve,” Howard had his arm wrapped around his girlfriend’s waist.

“Stark, are you sure you’re supposed to be telling this sort of top secret information to her?”

Maria giggled, “I once worked for MI6 for a couple of years. Was in their statistics division. I left and became a humanitarian. So putting two and two together wasn’t difficult for me.”

The super soldier blushed, “Sorry, it’s just that, Stark and Peggy keep telling me to stay low for a while. But it’s nice to finally have another person in which I don’t have to hide my true identity.” Steve looked at Howard with a stern look. “Better take good care of her Stark, because if she decides to hurt you for something you did, I might end up helping her.”

“Jeez Maria, thanks for turning my best friend against me,” Howard pouted causing the other two to laugh.

*****

Thanks to the super soldier serum running through his veins, Steve was able to age extremely slowly than his friends. It hurt to see them from being young to getting old. Very rarely did Steve attend any of the big family gatherings Peggy and Daniel had, still he knew it was to keep him safe. Luckily Steve was able to come by Howard’s place from time to time, after all he was Howard’s second cousin in the eye of the public. 

*****

Being alive also meant that Steve saw the world changing, everything was evolving, even the technology. Then again, Howard was always going on about technological advancement. Steve knew how much Howard loved to work. While Maria was supportive of Howard’s work, she also voiced her worries to Steve.

“I know how much he can get engrossed in his work, but I do want him to spend time with his family.” The super soldier watched as the Stark matriarch placed a hand on her stomach. “I don’t know what to do Steve.”

“I’ll talk to him for you.”

*****

Steve found himself at one of Howard’s labs in upstate New York. He greeted a few of the workers there before heading over to the room where he knew Howard was. Not bothering with the secretary, Steve let himself in.

“I don’t remember having any,” Howard lifted his safety goggles from his eyes to over his forehead. “Steve what brings you here?”

“We need to talk,  _ now _ .” Howard nodded and brought the soldier to his office. “Maria is worried about you.” 

Stark took a seat and poured himself a bottle of whiskey. “She has nothing to worry about. I’m fine, I’m eating and taking breaks.”

“She’s pregnant,” Howard spat out his drink, “Howard you’re going to be a father.” 

“P-pregnant?! F-father?!! Me?!!!!” The other man jumped up and paced around the room. “I don’t know the first thing about being a father.”

“Howard calm down,” Steve placed both hands on his friend’s shoulder, “sit down and take a deep breath.” The soldier helped the other man back to his chair. “A lot of first time father’s go through this. You may be a genius with technology and a lot of things Howard, but parenting is a whole different ball game.”

“You’re right, with technology I can always scrap it and redo it all over again. But a human being? That’s something different.” Howard leaned back in his chair. “Hey would it be alright if I let you be my kid’s godfather?”

Steve smiled, “It would be my pleasure.”

*****

After nine months had passed, the world was introduced to Anthony Stark, or Tony for short. 

“Come on Rogers, meet your godkid!” Howard dragged the super soldier to where Maria was with the baby.

The blonde looked over and gasped. “Wow Howard, it’s like looking like a mini you. Sorry Maria.”

Maria just giggled, “It’s alright Steve, at least Tony looks cute.”

“What and I don’t,” Howard crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. “The kid isn’t a day old and you two are already planning on turning him against me.”

Maria instructed Steve to hold his arms out and to be very gentle. Once Tony was in Steve’s arm, his heart ached.

“You’ll get a family one day big guy,” Howard patted Steve’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Howard,” Steve smiled at his friend.

*****

It had been 5 years since Tony was born, and while Howard was around for the first 3 years, he would disappear from time to time during the next 2 years. It was during one of Steve’s visits did Maria voice her worries again. 

“I don’t know what to do Steve, I kept pointing out that Tony still needs his father.” Steve placed a cup of tea in front of her before he sat down. “I know that Howard loves to work, but I also want him to spend more time with Tony.”

Steve looked at his godson, the five year old was playing with his blocks but constructing them in a way that reminded Steve of Howard. “I’ll have another chat with Howard.”

“Thank you Steve,” Maria smiled at the soldier.

*****

Thankfully Steve didn’t have to go too far to find Howard as he was probably too busy in his lab at SHIELD’s HQ. No one bothered to stop Steve nor asked for identification. He made his way to the weapon department and slammed the door open.

“Stark,” Steve’s voice rang through the room.

Most of the engineers stopped what they were doing. The soldier saw somebody pull himself out from underneath a car.

“Hey cousin, what brings you here?”

“We need to talk, now.”

Howard nodded and led Steve to his office. It was deja vu all over again. 

“Maria sent you here?”

The blonde nodded, “She says you’ve been spending too much time at work.”

“I gave the kid three years of my time Steve. I need to work, it’s my job!”

“So is being a father,” Steve slammed his hands on Howard’s desk. “You don’t randomly get to decide how long you get to be there for your kid. Tony maybe five, but he still needs you Howard. Both of us know what it’s like not to have a father.” Steve had mentioned to Howard that his own father had died in WWI while Howard’s father passed away when he was very young. “Don’t let Tony grow up without you in his life. I may have the title godfather, but he needs  _ his  _ father.”

Howard sighed, “You’re right Steve, I don’t know how Peggy was able to juggle being a director and a mom.”

“I can’t answer that for you Howard, but I do know that Tony would be interested in your work.”

The other man raised a brow, “He’s a kid Steve.”

Steve just snorted, “He might be a kid, but he’s  _ your _ kid Howard. Tony’s got your brains Howard, I’ve seen it. I’m sure Maria would be happy with Tony spending time with you here at SHIELD.”

*****

As the years went by, the relationship between Tony and Howard grew. Maria was happy that both her boys got along, from time to time. Sometimes she found herself breaking up the fights between father and son especially when it came to inventing things. When things got too out of hands, she had called for Steve for help. The super soldier enjoyed the times he had with his godson until Tony would joke around about how Steve was too old for certain things, making the soldier roll his eyes. It was worse when Peggy’s grandniece became an agent for SHIELD, because Tony had a partner in Sharon and the two would occasionally gang up on Steve. Thankfully the new director, Nick Fury, put them in their places. Still they found ways to wound up the soldier. 

*****

Steve had found the super soldier to be not only a blessing but a curse as well. He had remembered being at the funeral for Maria Stark when she had passed away from old age. Howard had followed not too long, both passing at the age of 75. Tony was devastated when Jarvis had passed in his sleep, five years after losing both his parents. Steve had comforted Peggy when Daniel was killed in a robbery. The older man was buying a newspaper and a cup of coffee at his favorite convenience store when two men came in and had the owner and a few others at gunpoint. Daniel tried to talk to the two men out of it but they weren’t listening, for an old man he had managed to disarm one of them before the partner shot Daniel. The two robbers didn’t get very far as a few police officers nearby managed to stop them the moment they heard a gun go off. Two years after Daniel’s passing, Sharon had come up to Steve about Peggy being put into a nursing home.

“She has dementia Captain Rogers,” she informed the super soldier.

Steve drove to the home she was in. One of the nurses explained to Steve that Peggy may not recognize him, still he took that chance. He saw Peggy’s eyes light up as she spotted him.

“Steve, is that you?”

“Yeah Peg, it’s me.”

She smiled, “I’m glad you’re here, do you remember when we finally got our dance?”

Steve choked on a sob, “I do Peg, I do.”

*****

The sounds of wood being chopped filled the forest. A dog laid down by the ever growing pile of wood as his owner continued to work. His owner was a tall man with a well built physique, he had longish dark blonde hair and a beard, there were also a few strands of hair that contained grey coloring. The dog turned it’s head as the sound of a car grew closer and closer. The man couldn’t hear anything as he had a pair of headphones on. The dog barked as the door opened and someone stepped out as well as a golden retriever. Both dogs circled one another before happily barking. The man that had gotten out of the car had a pair of sunglasses on and a hearing aid on.

“Hey Dodger,” the man greeted the mutt, “Steve around?” Dodger barked and guided both the man and the other dog. “Hey Rogers!”

Steve was still too occupied with his work causing the other man to get annoyed. He picked up a small pebble and with perfect accuracy threw it at the back of the super soldier’s head.

“What the hell Clint,” Steve cursed the marksman out. “No need to throw things at me,” he took out his earphones. 

“Yeah well, you didn’t hear me the first time and I don’t feel like repeating myself.”

“Sorry,” Steve smiled at the dog besides Clint, “Hey Lucky,” the golden retriever barked and ran towards the super soldier. “Keeping Clint out of trouble?”

“Speaking of trouble, there’s a reason why I came up here.” Clint walked over to the taller man and handed him a vanilla folder. “Tony’s been captured.”


End file.
